


Un Caso Personale

by LadyNorin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorin/pseuds/LadyNorin
Summary: John Watson si era allontanato quanto più possibile da Baker Street. La decisione che lo aveva spinto a fare le valigie era molto semplice: Sherlock Holmes.Dopo la morte di sua moglie Mary, John decide di allontanarsi da coloro che lo hanno fatto soffrire e iniziare una nuova vita. Ma forse il destino prende le sue decisioni, che nemmeno un uomo razionale come John può contrastare.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1:

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio chiunque abbia deciso di aprire questa storia e iniziare a leggerla.  
> Ho alcune premesse da fare che vorrei spiegare di seguito, quindi leggette attentamente questa nota.
> 
> Premessa numero 1:  
> Sto cercando di pubblicare questa storia anche in inglese perché ci tengo davvero molto e credo che così sarà più apprezzata (almeno lo spero), dal momento che il fandom italiano è un po' morto. Purtroppo non sono particolarmente brava nelle traduzioni e non so che ne sta uscendo. Non ho trovato nessuno che traduca dalla mia lingua madre all'inglese, ma ho qualcuno per fortuna che me la corregge direttamente in inglese.  
> Sto cercando una/un beta per la correzione dei capitoli o per la traduzione (o entrambe), se qualcuno potesse essere interessato per favore mi scriva.  
> Per quanto riguarda la pubblicazione, penso che avverrà una volta al mese, perché prima devo scrivere il capitolo e poi convertirlo in inglese e ci metto molto. Mi dispiace lasciare passare così tanto tempo senza postare ma non posso fare altrimenti.  
> Fine prima premessa.
> 
> Premessa numero 2:  
> Questa storia è un sequel del primo episodio della quarta stagione, cosa succede dopo la morte di Mary? John non ha preso bene la morte di sua moglie e decide di andarsene, lasciando Sherlock da solo. E adesso? Chissà, dovete leggerlo per scoprirlo.  
> Fine premessa numero 2.
> 
> Premessa numero 3:  
> Tag e avvertenze. Non le ho messe tutte perché altrimenti avrei fatto spoiler quindi mi scuso subito e spero che andando avanti con la trama piaccia comunque, davvero sarebbe stato troppo rivelatore e non avrebbe avuto senso.  
> Fine della premessa 3.
> 
> Ok penso di aver finito con tutte le premesse e spero di non aver dimenticato nulla, davvero mi dispiace e spero che vogliate ancora leggere e lasciare qualche complimento o commento. Aspetto con trepidazione.
> 
> Ho anche dei profili Instagram e Facebook con lo stesso nik se siete interessati a spoiler e anticipazioni.

John Watson, aveva messo più distanza possibile da Baker Street. La decisione che lo aveva spinto a fare i bagagli era molto semplice: Sherlock Holmes.

Dopo tutto ciò che era successo, non riusciva più a sopportare di restare ancora lì, in quella casa, con quella presenza costante e perenne. Si era sentito come se avesse ricevuto una pugnalata nella schiena. Come un tradimento.

Non riusciva più nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia dopo la morte di Mary. E sì, per un po’ lo aveva anche odiato.

La parte irrazionale di se stesso ancora si trovava in quello stato, ma ogni tanto faceva capolino quella razionale, e provava a dargli dei suggerimenti. Come quando gli aveva suggerito, durante le sue elucubrazioni a tarda notte, che magari, non era stata tutta colpa di Sherlock. Che nessuno aveva costretto Mary a mettersi in mezzo, e poi lui aveva già rischiato la pelle per lei. Lei lo aveva fatto perché voleva troppo bene a Sherlock per lasciarlo morire. Già, gli voleva troppo bene… Era questo il problema delle persone che volevano troppo bene a Sherlock, che poi finivano puntualmente coinvolte nelle sue cazzate e ne pagavano il prezzo.

Certo lui no, ormai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine, anzi, provava quasi una sorta di insano piacere nel mettersi in situazioni di pericolo mortale. Ma sapeva quello che faceva. Sceglieva per se stesso. Prima.

Dopo era diventato un marito, e dopo ancora un padre. Ora doveva scegliere la cosa migliore per la sua famiglia, e Sherlock Holmes non era tra queste opzioni.

Tuffò il cucchiaino di plastica color rosa maialino nella pappa mezza liquida e poco invitante di Rosie, e lo fece volare come un aeroplano di carta.

“Ecco che arriva il volo serale diretto a Londra Gatwick. Chiediamo alla torre di controllo il permesso di atterrare.” avvicinò il cucchiaino pieno di pappa alla piccola bocca della bambina, che la aprì emettendo dei gridolini di felicità e battendo le manine.

Almeno lei aveva fame.

Era stato un periodo difficile per tutti, e ne aveva risentito anche Rosie. Avere solo pochi mesi non le impediva di sentire la mancanza della madre.

John ci provava con tutte le forze a distrarla, ma per almeno un paio di mesi la piccola era stata stressata e nervosa, piangeva praticamente sempre. Riusciva a calmarla solo dopo ore passate a cullarla in braccio, e dopo si addormentava sul suo petto, sfinita. Ovviamente non ci pensava proprio a spostarla, quindi rimaneva sul divano o sul letto finché lei non si svegliava, cosa che capitava puntualmente dopo quattro ore, e via a ricominciare tutto da capo, la notte non andava meglio. Alla fine arrivava la mattina e finalmente crollavano entrambi.

Ultimamente però era tornata ad avere appetito, la notte dormiva e i pianti erano calati drasticamente. Segno che le cose andavano meglio. Sarebbero andate meglio. Dovevano andare meglio, per entrambi. Ovviamente non significava dimenticare Mary, lui le avrebbe sempre parlato della madre, ne era sicuro. Ma ora dovevano farsi un altra vita, lontani da chi creava loro solo pericoli.

Quindi no non si pentiva affatto di essersene andato il più lontano possibile da _lui_ , e no, non avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura che in realtà gli mancava. Terribilmente.

E poi comunque ormai non poteva più tornare sui propri passi dopo quello che gli aveva detto. E Sherlock doveva aver recepito bene il messaggio perché non si era più visto né sentito.

Mentre John si stava impegnando nell’auto commiserazione, il cellulare appoggiato sul tavolo cominciò a vibrare all’impazzata, tanto che si mise a girare su se stesso.

Allungò il collo e vide il nome di chi chiamava “Lestrade”.

D'accordo forse non aveva smesso del tutto con la vecchia vita. Ogni tanto se capitava lavora ancora per il detective di Scotland Yard.

Lasciò il cucchiaino nel piattino abbinato di Rosie e prese il telefono.

“Si Lestrade?” rispose quasi con un tono eccitato. L’idea di uscire di casa per aiutare in un caso di omicidio in fondo lo rendeva felice. Ok era una cosa orribile da pensare, però avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per usare un attimo il cervello in altro che non fosse cercare di far terminare i pianti di un bambino.

“Devi venire al parcheggio coperto che c’è a Marble Arch. Quello dopo la fermata della metropolitana.”

“Ah si ho capito quale.”

“Ti aspetto. Sbrigati.” non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di chiedere a Greg chi fosse il morto perché aveva già chiuso la comunicazione. Sospiro’ e si alzò lasciando che la sedia strisciasse con le gambe sul pavimento di vecchio legno. Poi si chinò e diede un bacio sulla testolina di Rosie. Adorava il suo odore. Poteva stare ad annusarla per tutto il tempo quando si addormentava sul suo petto.

“Va bene piccolina chiamiamo la baby sitter.”

Rosie squittì eccitata a quelle parole. A volte John era convinto che lei lo capisse benché avesse solo pochi mesi. Assurdo.

Gli ci volle un po’ prima di partire di casa, e un'altra mezz'ora per attraversare la parte di città che lo separava dalla scena del crimine.

Il parcheggio coperto era situato prima rispetto l’uscita della metro, il che aveva per fortuna evitato che venisse chiusa dalla polizia.

Dei poliziotti con i gilet giallo fluo fermarono il suo taxi e lui scese, dopo aver lasciato una banconota da venti sterline all’autista, che fu ben lieto di tenersi il resto. Fece vedere il tesserino, e i bravi agenti lo lasciarono passare senza proferire parola. Era una uggiosa mattina di autunno e piovigginava a tratti. Il cielo era bianco, ricoperto di nuvole. Come sempre.

Passò sotto il nastro giallo che era stato messo per chiudere il viale a fianco al parcheggio. C’erano altri agenti che controllavano segni di tracce; e poco più in là, al coperto, c’era Greg Lestrade.

Richiamò la sua attenzione con un “ehi Greg” e sollevò una mano sventolandola. Il detective sollevò lo sguardo dal taccuino e gli fece segno di avvicinarsi.

John non perse tempo.

“Allora che abbiamo?” chiese curioso. Il corpo della vittima si trovava tra una colonna di cemento, un parcheggio vuoto e un SUV nel posto dopo. Ora che si era avvicinato a Greg poteva vederlo. Quello che doveva essere decisamente un uomo adulto, si trovava riverso a terra, in posizione supina. Ed era un vero casino.

“Beh ancora non si sa molto, serve l’autopsia lo sai. Ma credo lo abbiano pestato a morte.” Il tono di Greg era quasi rassegnato, come se la violenza con cui aveva a che fare ogni giorno non bastasse per capire che il mondo era un posto malvagio.

John si chinò sul povero malcapitato.

Sotto c’era una grossa chiazza di sangue quasi rappreso, doveva essere lì da un po’.

Era girato pancia sotto quindi non poteva vederlo in faccia.

Aveva i capelli imbrattati di sangue e appiccicati tra loro, si vedeva almeno una ferita alla testa. Quella che doveva essere una camicia di un qualche tonalità di azzurro era strappata in più punti, sotto si vedevano altri segni, era tutto un casino di lividi, tumefazioni, e ferite sanguinanti.

Lestrade gli allungò un paio di guanti in lattice. Gli infilò e mise una mano sotto il corpo, per girarlo.

Se il resto era un casino, la faccia era praticamente irriconoscibile.

“Qualche documento?” Greg scosse la testa.

“Niente di niente.”

“Una rapina finita male?” azzardò.

“Nah sembra una cosa troppo personale. Come se l’animale che ha ridotto così questo poveretto se la fosse presa per qualcosa e avesse voluto dargli una lezione.”

“Non saprei, allora perché portargli via i documenti?

Te lo ricordi il caso di Stubbylee Park? “

“Ma chi i due ragazzi massacrati al parco dal branco? Nah non mi sembra questo il motivo. Guarda com’è vestito, ha delle scarpe che costano minimo duecento sterline.”

“E che vuol dire, magari a qualcuno ha dato fastidio proprio per questo.”

“Io ti ripeto che è personale.”

Fece una smorfia ma continuò ad esaminare la vittima.

Aveva il lato destro del viso gonfio, l’occhio era nero e e aveva assunto le dimensioni di una pallina da golf, sul lato del labbro c’era una grossa spaccatura che lasciava in vista i denti rossi per il sangue. Il lato destro era messo un pelo meglio. Il sopracciglio aveva un taglio profondo e c’erano abrasioni sulla fronte, probabilmente dovuti all’urto con l’asfalto. Lo zigomo era di un insano color giallo e viola.

Abbassò con due dita il colletto della camicia, inorridendo. Più strisce di diverse tonalità di viola scuro spiccavano sul collo.

“Credo abbiano tentato di strangolarlo.”

“Scherzi?” anche il tono di Lestrade era pieno di disgusto per tanta cattiveria. Si chinò per poter vedere meglio.

“Vedi?” John toccò quei segni con la punta delle dita.

“Secondo te quanti anni ha?” chiese Lestrade.

“Difficile a dirsi con la faccia ridotta in queste condizioni, ma direi… Sulla trentina. Anno più anno meno.”

“Con che razza di animale schifoso abbiamo a che fare?”

“Non ne ho idea ma dobbiamo sbrigarci a prenderlo.”

“Lo hai più sento?” l’improvviso cambio di discorso del detective lo aveva lasciato sorpreso, gli ci volle un qualche secondo per capire di cosa stesse parlando.

“No.” tagliò corto sperando che la cosa finisse lì.

Si mise in ginocchio, accanto alla vittima. Prese a spostargli le ciocche completamente appiccicate dal sangue, che si erano attaccate alla fronte.

Con una lentezza infinita sollevò l’unica palpebra che era rimasta abbastanza libera. Aveva gli occhi iniettati di sangue, e una pupilla nera che lo stava fissando.

“Cazzo!” saltò in piedi talmente velocemente che Lestrade aveva lasciato cadere tutto quello che aveva in mano e stava per tirare fuori la pistola.

“Cosa, che succede???”

“Chi cazzo lo ha controllato???”

Greg sbatte le palpebre confuso.

“In che senso?”

“Chi ha controllato che fosse effettivamente morto!”

“Cosa? Che vuol dire effettivamente morto? Non c’era più polso!”

“E’ ancora vivo!”

A Lestrade sembrò staccarsi la mascella e cadere a terra da quanto era sbigottito.

“Che cazzo vuol dire che è ancora vivo! Merda!”

Tirò fuori il cellulare da una delle tasche e compose il numero delle emergenze, richiese immediatamente un'ambulanza.

John nel frattempo era tornato ad occuparsi della vittima.


	2. Chapter 2

Doveva cercare di liberargli le vie respiratorie; gli aveva slacciato i primi bottoni della camicia, anche se alcuni erano saltati via precedentemente.

“Dannazione qui è tutto pieno di sangue. Deve essersi perforato un polmone.”

Avvicinò l’orecchio al cuore. Rantolava.

Gli fece un molto breve massaggio cardiaco, il poveretto vomitò una dose di sangue, ma almeno iniziò ad emettere rantoli dalla bocca, con il petto che si alzava ed abbassava.

John si passò una mano sul viso e Lestrade tra i capelli.

In quel momento arrivarono i paramedici. Nemmeno si erano accorti delle sirene dell’ambulanza.

Lo caricarono su una barella e John diede loro tutto il resoconto di quello che era accaduto e di quello che aveva fatto, spiegandogli che era un dottore.

I paramedici si allontanarono, salendo nell’ambulanza.

Fece ritorno da Greg.

“Non ci posso credere. Quindi non abbiamo più un morto.” L’investigatore sembrava sconvolto.

“Non è detto che sopravviva. Era ridotto male”

Ora c’era una nuova macchia di sangue fresco insieme a quello rappreso.

“Forse questo è il caso di chiamarlo.”

John imprecò mentalmente. Sapeva che Greg aveva ragione. Avevano bisogno di lui, questo caso era troppo brutale perché lasciassero il colpevole a piede libero. Ogni minuto che passava qualche innocente rischiava di fare una brutta fine.

Sospirò. Non sentiva e non vedeva più Sherlock Holmes da un anno.

“D’accordo.” prese il telefono e lo sbloccò. Non aveva cancellato il suo numero dalla rubrica, però lo aveva bloccato, quindi sbloccò il contatto, e premette il tasto di chiamata.

Diede le spalle a Lestrade così non poteva vederlo in faccia e leggere le sue espressioni. L’idea di risentire la voce di Sherlock gli provocò un brivido lungo la schiena.

Iniziò a squillare dall’altro capo. Uno squillo. Due squilli. Tre squilli.

Strano, di solito al terzo rispondeva sempre se era per lavoro. Lasciò che andasse a vuoto e mise giù. Forse aveva visto il suo numero, per questo non gli rispondeva… Si voltò verso Greg.

“Non mi risponde.”

“Siete messi così male?”

Ignorò la frecciatina.

“D’accordo lo chiamo io. Ma se divorziate i week end gli passo con te. Almeno il fine settimana voglio divertirmi e lui non è capace.”

John gli rifilò un occhiataccia a cui il detective rispose con un sorrisetto. Sapeva di colpire nei punti giusti. Bastardo.

Fu il turno di Greg di chiamare Sherlock.

John nemmeno si era accorto di starlo a fissare, ma era troppo concentrato, cercava di sentire la voce che avrebbe risposto dall’altro capo. Passarono alcuni squilli. Poi finalmente qualcuno rispose. Solo che non era quello che si aspettava.

“Pronto? Sherlock?” chiese Greg, stranito.

L’altra voce rispose.

“Ward? Scusa Ward perché stai rispondendo tu al telefono di Sherlock? E’ lì con te?”

“Ma chi Sherlock Holmes?” si sentì dall’altro capo.

“No Ward la regina!”

Uno strano presentimento gli scivolò lungo lo stomaco.

“No capo l’ho trovato nel cassonetto qui di fuori.”

John Watson non amava particolarmente correre ora che era in “pensione” dall’esercito, ma a quelle parole aveva letteralmente volato.

Lestrade urlava il suo nome ma non si era accorto di essersi lanciato all’esterno del viale laterale del parcheggio, dove i poliziotti stavano facendo i rilevamenti e ora lo fissavano come se avessero appena visto un drago a tre teste.

Non gliene fregava niente.

Cercò disperato.

Doveva esserci una spiegazione logica. La buona cara vecchia logica.

Fece un giro su se stesso. Verso il fondo del viale c’erano alcuni grossi cassonetti buttati contro il muro. Corse verso di essi scansando alcuni poliziotti.

Un ragazzo sulla trentina, con la divisa e il classico elmetto della polizia inglese lo stava fissando, in mano, portato all’orecchio, aveva un telefono. Era quello di Sherlock. Lo conosceva molto bene, glielo aveva comprato lui dal momento che quello che aveva prima si era praticamente distrutto. Deglutì e il nodo che aveva in gola lasciò un solco.

Strappò il telefono dalla mano del povero agente, e tremante, se lo portò all’orecchio.

“Greg?”

“John sei tu? Ma che diavolo sta succedendo?”

Voleva tanto saperlo.

Mollò quel dannato aggeggio e prese il povero ragazzo che non aveva alcuna colpa se non fare il suo lavoro, per la giacchetta giallo fluo.

“Dove lo hai trovato!” urlò in preda alla disperazione. La pioggia cadeva più fitta rispetto a prima.

L’agente indicò il cassonetto accanto.

Saltò su una delle sporgenze e si arrampicò usando tutte le forze. Il coperchio era ancora sollevato, così gli bastò sporgersi al suo interno. Passò ogni angolo al setaccio con lo sguardo, finché non trovò quella che sembrava stoffa scura arrotolata.

“Tienimi!” urlò a pieni polmoni e senza aspettare risposta si infilò con metà del corpo oltre il bordo del cassonetto. Recuperò quello che gli interessava e si lasciò cadere all’indietro atterrando sull’asfalto.

Tra le mani aveva della pesante stoffa di lana scura. La aprì. Era un cappotto lungo.

Deglutì, e fu talmente doloroso che gli si raggrupparono delle lacrime agli angoli degli occhi. No non poteva essere.

“Signore?” chiese confuso l’agente accanto a lui.

C’erano le cuciture rosse…

“Abb-a… Credo che forse sappiamo chi è la vittima.” si stava inzuppando a causa della pioggia ma non sentiva niente, solo il gelo che si era impadronito di lui.

No si rifiutava categoricamente di crederci. Aveva fatto questo giochetto già una volta. Non ci sarebbe cascato ancora.

Iniziò a provare rabbia. Non poteva essere caduto così in basso… E Greg a dargli corda… Ma l’alternativa era molto peggio.

Lasciò cadere tutto, con grande protesta dell’agente.

Non pensava a niente.

Corse in direzione delle luci lampeggianti. L’ambulanza era ancora li.

Corse. Spalancò gli sportelli anteriori e salì. Altre occhiate.

“Che state facendo ancora qui!”

I soccorritori lo guardarono preoccupati.

“Dobbiamo intubarlo e ha un polmone collassato, gli abbiamo fatto un drenaggio prima che soffocasse con il suo stesso sangue.”

John caccio’ il paramedico seduto dal lato dove era salito e si mise al suo posto. Afferrò la mano di quello che si rifiutava credere fosse il suo amico.

“Sherlock?” a fatica era riuscito a pronunciare quel nome.

“Ehi mi senti? Sono io, John. Dai non fare il difficile lo so che mi senti. Ascolta, se capisci quello che dico perché non mi stringi la mano?”

Lo avevano già intubato e messo l’ossigeno. Pregò con tutto se stesso di non avere risposta. Ma quel tocco leggero, quelle dita che lo stringevano senza forza. Basto’ a spezzarlo.

“Signore scusi ma dobbiamo andare.”

“Ehi senti, andrà tutto bene te lo prometto. Sono qui. Adesso sono qui.”

Sherlock spalancò l’unico occhio che gli era rimasto buono. Beh spalancare per modo di dire, c’era solo una fessura con sotto il nero, che lo stava fissando da sotto le lunghe ciglia.

Il dottore mise anche l’altra mano sulla sua e la strinse.

“Andrà tutto bene.” ripete’ quasi più a se stesso.

Dovettero tirarlo via quasi a forza e farlo scendere.

Appena i paramedici ebbero richiuso gli sportelli, la sirena si accese e partirono a tutta velocità.

John tornò nel vicolo, recuperò il cappotto e il telefono, che l’agente Ward si era assicurato di impacchettare con cura, e torno’ da Lestrade.

La pioggia e l’umidità gli si erano impregnate nelle ossa. La odiava la pioggia.

“John?”

Greg era ancora in piedi, esattamente dove l'aveva lasciato prima, e lo fissava confuso.

Gli consegnò i due pacchetti. Greg aprì quello più grande e tirò fuori il cappotto.

John non riusciva nemmeno a parlare.

Il detective si era cambiato i guanti, quindi girò l’indumento tra le mani, ispezionandolo.

Poi lo afferrò per il colletto e lo rivoltò verso l’esterno, al centro c’era un etichetta di stoffa, un rettangolino in seta nero, ricamato con una scritta in filo rosso, quel nome lampeggiava come un'insegna al neon.

“Cazzo… John che sta succedendo? John guardami.”

Greg afferrò l’amico per le una spalla e lo scosse con forza, costringendolo a guardarlo.

“Che cazzo ci fa qui il cappotto di Sherlock?”

John lo fissò dritto negli occhi. Lestrade non era certo un uomo stupido. Capì subito.

“Vieni.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come previsto il fandom italiano è abbastanza in abbandono rispetto a quello inglese, per quello ci ho messo tanto a pubblicare, anche se ho la maggior parte dei capitoli già pronti. ad ogni modo voglio provare ugualmente. 
> 
> Ho dei profili Instagram e Facebook con questo nik se siete interessati ad anticipazioni o notizie.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo trascinò via. Lasciò le prove ad uno dei suoi agenti e poi, sempre con il braccio di John sempre ben stretto nella mano, lo condusse all’auto di servizio. Una vecchia berlina blu scuro.

Spinse l’amico al posto del passeggero e salì in quello del guidatore. Abbassò il finestrino per poter fissare il lampeggiante sul tettuccio della macchina, e partì a tutta velocità dal parcheggio a lato del marciapiede.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

John Watson ancora non aveva detto una parola.

“Allora… Dove ti trovavi tra la tarda notte e stamattina presto?”

A John gli ci volle un po’ per dare un senso e comprendere il significato dietro a quelle parole. No in realtà non le comprendeva affatto.

“Come?” chiese con una faccia che certamente all’esterno doveva sembrare quella di uno stupido.

“Aspetta… Mi stai accusando di qualcosa??? Pensi che sia stato io a ridurlo così???”

La rabbia lo travolse, veloce e accecante. Come poteva anche solo pensare ad un'eventualità del genere!

“Ehi ehi calma. Sai che devo fare questo tipo di domande. Comunque no non penso sia stato tu. Ovviamente.”

Questa spiegazione non bastò a calmare la rabbia e l’indignazione di John.

“Ti rendi conto di quello che sta succedendo??? E tu perdi tempo a fare supposizioni del genere su di me! Ti sembro un animale per caso! Me ne sono andato per non dovermi più arrabbiare con lui!” ormai urlava più che parlare.

“John ho detto basta. Prendi un bel respiro.”

“No non lo prendo un bel respiro non ho voglia di respirare o rilassarmi o smetterla! Ho già perso mia moglie non voglio perdere anche Sherlock di nuovo! Se ti fa ridere la cosa sei uno stronzo perché io non mi sto affatto divertendo ho già passato tutto questo e non intendo passarlo di nuovo e se credi che io possa aver anche solo mai pensato di fargli del male allora sparami perché preferisco crepare che dover sopportare altre domande del genere!” Era stato il discorso più lungo che avesse fatto da mesi, e si sentiva come se avesse corso una maratona di chilometri. Aveva il fiatone e gli tremavano le mani.

Si riempì i polmoni di aria, per poi rilasciarla. Ripeté la cosa un paio di volte.

“Meglio?”

Rifilò un occhiataccia in direzione del guidatore.

“So che le cose tra di voi non vanno benissimo, ma in ogni caso prima o poi qualcuno sarebbe venuto a chiederti spiegazioni. Ad ogni modo, non puoi essere tu il colpevole. Le tue mani sono troppo pulite. Nessuna escoriazione sulle nocche, niente graffi. Sono cose che per gente come me e te sarebbero subito saltate all’occhio.”

John sentì la rabbia rivoltarglisi nello stomaco ma mandò giù la bile e si appoggiò con la schiena contro al sedile.

“Però la domanda resta. - riprese Greg, che non voleva saperne di mollare l’argomento.

“Chi è stato? Le supposizioni che abbiamo fatto non sono del tutto sbagliate. Direi qualcosa di personale. E si sa, Sherlock fa molto presto ad attirarsi l’odio e il fastidio della gente. Non sarebbe la prima volta che pesta i piedi alle persone sbagliate.”

“Gli stai dando la colpa? Adesso se l’è cercata?” lo interruppe John. Sempre più infastidito.

“Beh tu gli l'hai data la colpa. Per tua moglie intendo.”

Colpito e affondato.

“Quindi se lo hai fatto tu immagina qualcun altro….”

“Dobbiamo cercare le persone a cui ha dato la caccia negli ultimi mesi. - concluse.

“Tu hai qualche vaga idea?” l’ex dottore militare scosse la testa.

“Non lo sento più da un anno.” si sentì maledettamente in colpa.

Greg non aggiunse altro, e la conversazione finì lì.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il viaggio sembrò durare ore, invece di qualche minuto. Parcheggiarono in uno dei parcheggi riservati dell’ospedale. Essere comandante detective di Scotland Yard aveva i suoi vantaggi, tipo quello di trovare sempre parcheggio.

L’ospedale in questione si chiamava St Mary. A John venne quasi da ridere. Se voleva essere un qualche segno del destino, non lo trovava divertente.

Entrano dall’ingresso principale, e seguirono le indicazioni. Nella sala di aspetto si trovavano già alcune persone, nonostante fosse ancora mattina abbastanza presto, per lo più erano persone anziane.

Greg si avvicinò alla guardiola.

Parlò con uno dei segretari seduti davanti ad un computer, che gli fecero passare subito.

I corridoi erano lunghi e c’erano porte intervallate su entrambi i lati. Non c’erano finestre e le luci al soffitto erano quasi fioche. C’era un forte odore di prodotti disinfettanti.

Arrivarono fino alla fine del corridoio e si fermarono prima di altre porte scorrevoli, dove c’era una scritta sul vetro opaco “ _sale operatorie_ ”.

Si misero ad aspettare. Alla loro destra e sinistra altri corridoi.

Dal corridoio a destra arrivò un uomo con il camice bianco, era sulla sessantina, portava i capelli corti brizzolati, spalle larghe, mani dalle dita tozze. Una fede all’anulare sinistro. John lo etichettò come un uomo ordinario. Indossava pantaloni a coste beige e mocassini scuri ortopedici. Doveva essere sposato da parecchi anni visto quanto era consumata la fede, sicuramente aveva tutti i figli già adulti, magari in giro per il mondo a lavorare. Si gli dava l’idea di uno di quei dottori vecchio stampo, che ha fatto quel mestiere per almeno 30 anni, niente colpi di testa sul posto di lavoro. Pulito. Ordinato. Abitudinario.

Sussultò quando qualcosa lo colpì delicatamente alla spalla. Era Greg che gli faceva segno di seguirlo. Gli andò dietro, e con loro anche il dottore.

Se fuori si sentiva l’odore dei prodotti disinfettanti, dentro era anche più forte, ma lui ci era abituato.

Il dottore gli si avvicinò.

“Piacere sono il dottor Lewis.” allungò la mano, e John la strinse.

“Io sono John Watson. Cioè il dottor John Watson. E investigatore…” non sapeva perché avesse dovuto aggiungere quell’ultima puntualizzazione.

“Si il detective Lestrade mi ha spiegato che era un dottore dell’esercito e anche dopo ha continuato come dottore di base. Sa uno dei miei figli opera nei posti di guerra, Afghanistan , Pakistan ecc...”

“Ah beh, buon per lui…” si sentiva così intontito che non riusciva neanche a formulare pensieri coerenti. Il dottor Lewis parve accorgersene perché guardò Lestrade che si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

Prima che chiunque potesse aggiungere altro, arrivarono dei rumori di persone che discutevano ad alta voce fuori dalla zona operatoria.

Sembravano voci concitate, dal tono, stavano litigando. Lestrade fece per andare a controllare ma in quel preciso momento si spalancarono le porte scorrevoli in fondo al corridoio e fece il suo ingresso Mycroft Holmes.


End file.
